


Moira's new Boyfriend.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Moira wants her friends and family to meet her new boyfriend will they approve of who she's dating.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Moira Queen/Santino D'Antonio, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen/Wendy Seager, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Moira's new Boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it. And just a little FYI you're going to be for one hell of a surprise when you find out who i put Moira with.

(Over at Kane Tower up in Kate's office she's sitting at her desk as Mark walks in followed by Veracity as they walk in she say's something that gets him to look at 

her and laugh as he grabs her and pulls her over to him and he kisses her head then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You're lucky you're so cute.

(She looks at him and laughs as he pushes her forward. Hearing them walk in Kate looks up at them.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Uh the sky.  
Veracity: The Ceiling.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Sophie's ego.

(Veracity smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: Ow.  
Veracity: You're mean.  
Mark: Tell me something i don't.  
Veracity: I would but i would hurt your feelings.

(He looks at her as Kate starts laughing.)

Mark: Ouch.

(Kate looks at them and laughs.)

Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Anyway. I got a call this morning.  
Kate: From who?  
Mark: Jesse Swanson!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Beca's ex?  
Mark: Yeah. Apparently him and his fiance just moved here from LA and were looking for a place outside of the Crow's district.  
Kate: Why would they move to Gotham?  
Mark: I asked him the samething.   
Veracity: What was his reason?  
Mark: Batwoman!

(Kate and Veracity start laughing.)

Mark: Apparently his fiance is a big Batwoman fan.  
Kate: Oh god. Am i going to have hide?  
Mark: Most likely.  
Kate: Oh damn.  
Veracity: Of all the places to move to why Gotham seriously?  
Mark: I don't know. According to him they just wanna move and start over.  
Veracity: Who is this fiance of his?  
Mark: I don't know. I never asked.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Why?  
Veracity: I just find kind of think it's weird that after being with the woman for how long?  
Mark: Three years.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: But yeah i do think it's weird that their wanting to move here.  
Kate: Into a city that has a Super Hero in it.  
Mark: True.  
Veracity: I don't know. I just don't trust the reason why their all of a sudden moving here.  
Mark: Well according to Beca she's met his fiance and she seems really nice and Jesse seems very much in love with her.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: So it can't be anything to do with her.   
Kate: Was Calamity with her when she ran into him?  
Mark: No. But than again Beca's told Jesse about Calamity he seems fine with her.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He smiles at her as Reagan walks into Kate's office saying something over and over again getting them to turn and look at her.)

Mark: You are right Reagan?  
Reagan: No.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Reagan: I just talked to my mom and she wants me to go out to Starling city.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: She said she's got a new boyfriend and wants me Oliver and Thea to meet him.

(Mark looks at her and then to Veracity.)

Veracity: Is that such a bad thing?  
Reagan: Well no. But you know the minute i get into Starling city Oliver and Felicity are going to want something.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Reagan: The last time i went they wanted me to babysit Mia.  
Mark: Big or little.

(Veracity looks at him then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Well given how Big Mia is dating both our girlfriend's sister.  
Mark: So little Mia?  
Reagan: Yes.  
Mark: And with that i'm going bye.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Bye.

(Veracity walks off laughing.)

Reagan: I wasn't going to ask him anything.  
Kate: You didn't have to babe.  
Reagan: I really hate that you guys know me so damn well.  
Kate: Sorry.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: It's fine.

(Then Mark walks back into the office.)

Mark: Sorry i have Jesse on the phone.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: He said their flying in tonight and wondered if you could show them around some of your property's?  
Kate: Yeah. I can do that. When do they wanna start looking?  
Mark: Hey man she wants to know when you wanna start looking?  
Jesse: Our plane gets in late. So say tomorrow around ten.  
Mark: He said tomorrow around ten.  
Kate: Okay. Just tell them to come here first and i'll show them some listings.  
Mark: Okay. Yeah she said she can do ten. Just come by Kane Tower first and she'll show you some listings.  
Jesse: Didn't that use to be.  
Mark: She changed the name of the building three months ago dude.  
Jesse: Oh okay. Well can you?  
Mark: I'll send you the address.  
Jesse: Are right thanks man.  
Mark: Anytime. You and Amanda have a safe flight.  
Jesse: We will later.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then hangs up with him and goes to walk out as Reagan calls Mark back over to them.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Did you just say Jesse's fiance's name was Amanda?  
Mark: Yeah. Why?  
Reagan: I know that name a little to well and i think Veracity would know it.  
Mark: Why?  
Reagan: You remember Italy three years ago.  
Mark: Yes. Why?  
Reagan: Which member of Evermoist is Beca dating?  
Mark: Why does it matter she's dating Jesse. Why the hell are you and Veracity suddenly so worried about this girl?  
Reagan: You really don't remember this girl?  
Mark: I really don't. Besides Amanda's a very common name.

(Then he turns and walks out of Kate's office.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Reagan: Three years ago Calamity came to me and Mark and told us that she was being stalked.

(Kate looks at her and then over at the door.)

Kate: And he doesn't remember this.  
Reagan: I guess not.

(Then Reagan's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the number she opens the text and laughs.)

Kate: He remembers her?  
Reagan: Yeah. But he said not to worry about it.  
Kate: Why not?  
Reagan: He said she'd be no trouble to Calamity and Beca.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: I don't know. He hasn't said.  
Mark: You guys really are bad.

(They look at him and laugh as he walks back into the office.)

Kate: Why won't this be much trouble for Calamity and Beca?  
Mark: Because the Amanda Reagan was talking about was shot and killed just after the USO tour.  
Kate: She went after Calamity again?  
Mark: No she went after Beca. 

(They both look at him as he hands Kate Amanda's case file.)

Reagan: She was caught breaking and entering.  
Mark: Yeah. Beca had just gotten home from work and Amanda knowing that Beca at the time was Calamity's new girlfriend decided she wanted to go and see what Calamity 

saw in her and when she got there she managed to break in while Beca was in the restroom.  
Kate: What happened?  
Mark: She quickly called Calamity and then she quickly called me and Ares.

(They both look at him and then look off annoyed.)

Kate: Was this girl ever caught?  
Mark: Yeah. At least so the police thought.  
Kate: You thinking?  
Mark: I'm thinking that both Vera and Reagan might be spot on with this girl. But the thing is.  
Kate: Jesse doesn't know that his fiance is his ex girlfriend's wife's stalker.  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Reagan: Lovely.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Jesse's is an innocent victim in all of this.  
Mark: Yes he is.  
Kate: How'd you?  
Mark: After Amanda's supposed death i called up my brother and asks him to look into her.   
Kate: And this is what he found?  
Mark: Yeah. They don't know if she was killed or if she managed to get away before the police could arrest her.  
Reagan: And if she got away.  
Mark: There's a very good chance she kept her first name and changed the last name.  
Kate: She changes the last name.  
Mark: No one is of the wiser.  
Reagan: Think there's a good chance Jesse knows she's Calamity's stalker?  
Mark: No. And if he does. He's doing a very good job of hiding it from her.

(They nod their heads at him as Oliver and Thea walk into the office.)

Oliver: Hey. Did you get a call from mom?  
Reagan: I did.  
Oliver: Oh good.  
Mark: So she wants you guys to meet the new boyfriend?  
Oliver: Yes she does. She won't tell us anything about him.  
Kate: Maybe he's a secret agent.  
Mark: I wouldn't bet on that one Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: A woman can dream.  
Mark: I'm almost afraid to know what you dream about?  
Kate: Shut up.

(He starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: Reagan naked.

(Kate starts laughing at girlfriends face as she smacks him.)

Mark: Awe.  
Reagan: No wonder you and Calamity are such good friends.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: What?

(Then his phone rings and Mark grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Ares!  
Ares: Hey.  
Mark: Hey what's up?  
Ares: You mind coming down to the club?  
Mark: No of course i'll be right there.  
Ares: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her and looks at Kate.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: Ares wants me to go down to the club.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: I don't know i'll see you guys later.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the office as he walks out Reagan remains there with Kate along with her brother and sister.)

Oliver: Well then.

(They start laughing then calm down. Later over at Santino's club Mark walks in and heads down towards the counter as he gets there he walks up to Ares.)

Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Ares: Hey.  
Mark: What's up?  
Ares: Look over there.

(He does as he's told and looks over at Santino.)

Mark: It's Santino so.  
Ares: Mark look who he's with.

(He does and sees who it is seeing who it is he looks at her.)

Mark: Oh.  
Ares: She came in a ten minutes ago.  
Mark: Okay.  
Ares: The minute she walked in he was all smiles.

(Mark looks at her and then back at Santino.)

Mark: I didn't know Santino smiled.

(She looks at him and laughs along with Niko and Marco.)

Marco: I'm so not going there.  
Mark: Good don't.

(He laughs again then calms down.)

Ares: He doesn't normally but she walked into the club and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
Mark: Kind of like Kara's does when she sees Pot stickers.  
Ares: Shut up.  
Mark: Or using her Xray vision to look under Ares cloths.

(They guys start laughing then calm down.)

Ares: Would you.  
Mark: Oh i wouldn't worry to much about it Ares.  
Ares: Why not?  
Mark: She did the samething with Kate. Only she looked under the mask to see if she was right.

(Ares nods her head at him.)

Ares: And?  
Mark: She looked further south.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Ares: Oh my god.  
Mark: She see something other then the tattoo's.  
Ares: The scars.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Anyway. Moira Queen and Santino.  
Ares: Yeah. Wait how you know who she is?  
Mark: She's Reagan's adopted mother.

(They all look at him and then look off.)

Marco: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. But as long as she's happy.  
Ares: She have another kids?  
Mark: Oliver and Thea.

(She looks off.)

Mark: As long as he treats their mother with respect i really don't think they'll make a big deal out of it.  
Ares: If you say so.  
Mark: Yeah. Why you freaking out anyway. At least it's not Winston she's sleeping with.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Ares: I just worry is all.  
Mark: I really don't blame you.

(Then he turns and looks at them again then turns back to his friends. As they get back to their conversation as their talking Mark say's something that makes them 

laugh an hour later Moira gets up to leave as she leaves Mark walks off after her as he gets to her he taps her shoulder she turns and looks at him.)

Moira: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Moira: What you?  
Mark: I'm actually friends with Santino's second in command.

(She looks over at Ares who waves at her.)

Moira: Oh. Okay. Please don't say anything to Ollie Reagan or Thea.  
Mark: I won't. But you know they are going to ask.  
Moira: I wouldn't put it past them.  
Mark: Okay.   
Moira: Is Ares single?  
Mark: She is. Why you ask?  
Moira: She just seems like your type.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She is. But i'm actually dating Kate's adopted sister.  
Moira: You finally told Veracity?  
Mark: I did. And with much warned of bodily harm by her bandmates and her sisters so. Not mention Reagan so.

(She laughs at him.)

Moira: Reagan's very protect of.  
Mark: She is. So if i were Santino i wouldn't break this woman's heart.

(He looks at him and then looks down as he laughs.)

Mark: He's so easy.  
Moira: And cute.  
Mark: He is. But shh don't tell my girlfriend i said that.  
Moira: I promise to keep your secret.  
Mark: Okay. And i won't tell Oliver and the other's until you're ready.  
Moira: I was actually thinking about doing a family dinner next week maybe you and Veracity can come by.  
Mark: I'll talk to her.  
Moira: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Ares walks up to him.)

Ares: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just going to be hard keeping a secret this big from three of my bestfriends.  
Ares: You gonna tell Veracity?  
Mark: No.  
Ares: Okay.  
Mark: But she did ask if you were single?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: I am actually why.  
Mark: She said you were my type.  
Ares: Wow.  
Mark: But then i told her that i'm seeing Veracity so.

(Ares looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Ares: What's up?  
Mark: We might have a problem.  
Ares: Wick!  
Mark: No. Not him. Someone else.  
Ares: Who?  
Mark: Amanda!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Ares: Calamity's stalker?  
Mark: Yeah apparently Reagan believes the Amanda that stalked and broke into Beca's apartment is the sameone that's engaged to Jesse Swanson.  
Ares: Why you so worried?  
Mark: Their flying in tonight and Kate's gonna be taking them look around her property's.  
Ares: Their moving to Gotham?  
Mark: Yeah. So now it's for both Reagan and Veracity worried.  
Ares: Are you?  
Mark: Now that i think it could be her. Yes i am. I don't want to see Calamity and Beca go through hell again.  
Ares: I hear ya.  
Mark: Okay. Anyway i better go. Me and Veracity have a date tonight and i really don't want to be late.  
Ares: Okay. Have fun.  
Mark: I plan on it.

(She laughs at him as he turns and walks off. Over the next couple of days after Jesse and his fiance showed up in Gotham Kate showed them listings of the properties 

she's got for rent or sale and when they liked one listing they went to see it and after agreeing on one of the apartments for rent Kate had Look draw up a contract 

for the apartment and he got to work on it. As they were working on getting Jesse and his fiance the apartment the wanted and doing back ground checks on the both of 

them Luke started getting suspicious of Amanda's motive's for wanting to move to Gotham given how Jesse didn't look like he wanted to leave LA. So with Kate's permission 

he started digging deeper into Amanda's back ground and went as far as asking Julia for help. In between looking up Amanda's record and trying help them get into their 

apartment as Reagan said before Oliver and Felicity wanted something from Reagan and that thing is for her to watch out Little Mia while they go out on a date when she 

looked at them and laughed.)

Oliver: Ask Kate to go with you.  
Reagan: She has her Batwoman duty's Ollie she can't just up and leave Gotham like that.  
Oliver: I do it.  
Reagan: Starling city also has the Canaries and Mia.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Felicity: Please Reagan we'd really owe you big.  
Reagan: And how the hell am i supposed to convince my girlfriend to help me out.  
Felicity: Tell you'll do anything.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: That i can do.  
Felicity: So you'll do it?  
Reagan: Yes.  
Felicity: Thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome and it's just Mia.  
Oliver: And William.  
Reagan: You two are going to kill me.  
Oliver: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: Okay fine. But if she say's no you have no else but yourself's to blame.  
Oliver: I know.

(She laughs at them. Later that night after Kate came back from her rounds as Batwoman Reagan brought up what Oliver and Felicity wanted to ask her. Kate looked at her 

and laughed. After she calmed down she asked what Reagan was telling her for and she told her which got Kate to say no right away and lead them into a little fight 

about why Kate didn't wanna do it. When she realized she wasn't going to get what she wanted out of Kate the way she hoped she told her that if she helped her babysit 

both Mia and William that she would do anything she wanted her to do which got Kate thinking and looked at her.)

Kate: Anything?  
Reagan: Anything you want.  
Kate: I gotta tell ya.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: Using Sex as away to get your way.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: It's very hot.

(Reagan laughs at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I know. So you'll do it?  
Kate: Yeah i will. On one condition.  
Reagan: She's gonna say no.  
Kate: I know. But we have a secret weapon.  
Reagan: Wow using her girlfriend now Kate Kane that's a whole new low.  
Kate: And?  
Reagan: And i love it.

(She kisses her again. As their kissing she deepens it. Later after a number of hours of love making. Both Reagan and Kate went to go and see Calamity and Beca afer 

being let into the apartment Calamity asked what they needed and Reagan asked her if her and Beca would help them baby sit Little Mia and Little William she looked at 

them and then looked off.)

Calamity: Are you serious?  
Kate: Yes.  
Calamity: Okay why are you asking us?  
Reagan: Because it was Kate's idea.

(Calamity looks at her and then to Kate.)

Kate: Yes it was.  
Calamity: Again why you asking us?  
Kate: Because it was either you and Beca or i go ask Mark and Veracity.  
Calamity: Why didn't you ask them?  
Kate: Why didn't i say to ask them?  
Reagan: I don't know. But Calamity come on. We could really use the help.  
Calamity: No. No NO.  
Reagan: Oh come on why not?  
Calamity: Because i don't want to.  
Reagan: Don't make me pout.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Calamity: Oh come on. Why is it whenever i say no. You always say that.  
Reagan: What?  
Calamity: If you're not threatening to pout you bring Beca into this. And for the love of god do not bring my girlfriend into this.

(Kate looks at Reagan's face and starts laughing.)

Beca: What about me?  
Reagan: I was asking your stubborn girlfriend here to help me and Kate out.  
Beca: With what?  
Kate: Baby sitting?

(Beca looks at them and then to Calamity.)

Beca: And she said no right?  
Reagan: Yes.  
Beca: Calamity why don't you want to do it?  
Calamity: I don't want to. And don't you even think about pouting.  
Beca: I don't pout i offer other things.

(She puts her hand onto her middle and she looks down and quickly backs up.)

Calamity: Seriously.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: You two use Sex like it's damn weapon.  
Beca: And you enjoy it.  
Calamity: I do. But the answer is still no.

(Beca looks at her and say's something to her and she looks at her.)

Calamity: You two officially suck.  
Kate: That's not the only thing you'll be sucking.  
Calamity: True.

(They start laughing then calm down. A couple of days later both Keagan and Becalamity were in Starling city watching both Little Mia and Little William through out the 

night as they were watching them both Little Mia and Little William were giving both Calamity and Kate trouble but were both sweet little angels when Beca and Reagan 

would walk back into the room which got them to look at each other trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I have a feeling if we ever start a family with either one of those two.  
Calamity: I know we'll be the bad mother's while they'll be the mother's they go to.  
Kate: Yeah. Have you ever thought about?  
Calamity: About becoming a parent?  
Kate: Yeah?  
Calamity: Off and on. I never really thought about it while i was with Marley because well i was young and just getting the band together isn't easy.  
Kate: But she was support of the band right?  
Calamity: Well not at first. But she got around to.  
Kate: And look at you four now.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Kate: She'd be proud of you guys Calamity.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: My mum has said the samething.  
Kate: And she'd be right. Because i look at Beca over there and i know she is.  
Calamity: I know. She is.   
Kate: She makes you happy?  
Calamity: She makes me very happy. After Marley died i couldn't see myself with anyone else. But then the USO tour came around and we met the Bellas.  
Kate: Was it love or hate at first sight?  
Calamity: It could of gone either way. Who knows.  
Kate: Well it sure as hell wasn't hate.  
Calamity: True. We didn't actually hate them. It was rivalry thing.  
Kate: No i get it.

(She laughs at her.)

Calamity: Okay.

(She walks off and over to her girlfriend whose playing with little William as she gets to them she gets Beca in the side making her laugh.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Not cool.  
Calamity: I know. But you're cute.

(Beca looks at her and laughs as she kisses her then pulls away from her as she goes to kiss her again William pushes her away and Calamity grabs him and starts 

tickling him getting him to laugh which gets Reagan to laugh at them. As she's tickling him both Mark and Veracity walk into the house followed by Thea and Wendy as 

they walk in Little Mia runs off towards her aunt and she picks her up.)

LM: Hi Aunt Thea.  
Thea: Hi. You being good?  
LM: Maybe.

(They start laughing as Veracity walks over to her and helps her with William. Over by them Calamity stops tickling him as he looks at her and plays with her face 

making her laugh.)

LW: Beca loves you.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs as she looks at her girlfriend.)

Calamity: I know. And you know something.  
LW: What?  
Calamity: I love her too.

(He smiles at her as she kisses his head then pulls away from it. Over the next couple of hours they continue to help Reagan Kate Calamity and Beca watch the kids as 

Oliver Felicity along with big Mia and William walk into the house as they walk in Mary follows shortly after them.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: She asked me to come.

(She laughs at her along with Veracity. Not long after everyone else showed up Moira walked into the house.)

Oliver: Mom!  
Moira: Oh good you're all here.

(They all look up at her.)

Thea: Mom what's going on?  
Moira: Well as you all know i have been seeing someone these last few months and well.  
Mark: Oh no.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I know who it is she's dating.  
Veracity: Who?  
Mark: Santino!

(She looks at him and then over at her.)

Veracity: Oh. I have a feeling those three are going to flip.  
Mark: Yup.  
Oliver: We're aware of that. Who is it?

(Then someone knocks on the door and she walks over to it and opens it as she opens it the man she's been seeing walks into the house and smiles at her as she closes 

it once it's closed Reagan falls into Kate who quickly catches her.)

Reagan: Santino!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Santino: Hi Reagan.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Oliver: Wait this is who you've been seeing?  
Moira: Yes.  
Oliver: A mobster.  
Thea: Ollie!  
Oliver: What? I'm sorry i thought.  
Mark: He's not as bad as you might think. Me and Reagan know him personally.  
Oliver: He's the one who put a 7 million dollar contract out on John Wick.  
Mark: Actually he dropped it.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Santino dropped it.  
Oliver: Are you serious?  
Mark: Yes. If it hadn't of been for Reagan this bozo would be dead along with Ares. 

(Oliver looks at him and then looks off.)

Moira: Look i know you guys are all in shock but. He's really a sweet man. He treats me with the respect some men out there wouldn't ever dream of doing.  
Wendy: She's got taste.  
Thea: Babe.  
Wendy: What i'm just saying.  
Calamity: Wendy you're not helping

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: Sorry.  
Thea: It's fine. Mom are you sure about this?  
Moira: I am. He makes me happy. As happy as Felicity makes your brother as happy as Kate makes your sister and i'm sure as happy as Wendy makes you and Mary makes Your 

niece.

(They all look at him.)

Oliver: Okay.   
Thea: Really?  
Oliver: Yeah. I mean just from the stories that both Mark and Reagan have told about him he can't be all bad.  
Mark: Tell that to Ares.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Just remember Santino.  
Santino: I don't ever plan on it.  
Oliver: And if he did.  
Mark: He'd hide behind Ares.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Santino: Yes i would actually.

(Oliver walks over to him.)

Oliver: So i don't have to tell you what happens if you break my mother's heart.  
Santino: You really don't.  
Oliver: Okay good.

(He looks at him and then shakes his hand getting Santino look at him and laugh.)

Santino: I promise not to hurt your mother.  
Oliver: Good. Because if you did.  
Santino: What?  
Oliver: I'd tell Ares on you.

(He looks at him and then looks off as Mark and Reagan start laughing. Over the next three to four hours Santino stay's and gets to know his girlfriends family as Ares 

and some of her men come in and get warmed up as they walked in William looked up at Marco and his jaw dropped which got his sister to laugh at him and pushed his 

mouth up.)

Mia: I think Dad would freak out.  
William: I know but he's hot.  
Mia: Oh he is. But than again.  
William: Right. Hey Santino.  
Santino: Yeah.   
William: Is Marco single?

(Mark and Reagan start laughing again as Marco looks off.)

Ares: Yes he is.  
William: Really?  
Marco: Thanks a lot boss.

(She starts laughing at him. As William walks over to him and talks to him as Ares looks at Mark and Reagan.)

Mark: Oh this is going to be fun.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(Mark kisses his girlfriends head getting her to look at him.)

Mark: Love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(She kisses him again as he picks Little Mia up and tickles her getting her to laugh at him as he's tickling her he walks over to Santino with her and places her into 

his lap he looks at her and she looks at him.)

LM: He's cute.

(He looks at her as everyone starts laughing. As they continue to spend time with Moira's family Santino looks around at Ares and smiles a little at her and then goes 

back to the toddler in his arms and continues to talk to everyone around him as Ares sees her boss spending time with the kids she looks at Mark and signs to him.)

Ares: (signs) Such a softy.  
Mark: (Signs) Just like you.

(She laughs at him. As they spend time together Moira looks at her son and his wife as they talk and joke around with Marco and Niko then she looks over at Thea and 

Wendy who are talking and joking around with William then she looks at Reagan and Kate as she looks at them she can't help but feel very grateful that she decided to 

take Reagan in when she did because if she hadn't she never would of met Kate or anyone else. Then she looks at Mia and Mary talking and joking around Calamity and 

Beca. In between her grand kids from the future well one of them finding love and the other growing a crush on Ares's number one to her kids finding love in Felicity 

Wendy and Kate she couldn't be happier that she herself found it in crime boss and is looking forward to seeing what comes next for them she just hopes no one comes in 

to try and break them up because she's very much like her family she doesn't give up what she has and if they try she's willing to fight to keep it doesn't matter who 

she has to go through. Because in her kids eyes as long as she's happy their happy for her and she knows they'll protect her and Santino if needed along with Ares and 

her men. I mean what else could a mother ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that story because well it was fun to type up and i said you guys would be surprised on who i put Moira with. Let me know down in the comments below what you think of this pairing because i just might put them together more often in future Keagan one shots or even in my multiple chapter stories. And also what you think of me maybe putting William with Marco. In later stories?


End file.
